Klendth
Klendth III, also known as simply "Klendth," is a Federation colony world. Klendth is a former Vulcan outpost, currently supporting a population of over 300,000. Planetary features The third planet in the Klendth system. The planet is Class-L, with an oxygen-argon atmosphere containing levels of carbon dioxide tolerable for humanoid life. It has a mean solar distance of 284,200,000 kilometers. The surface area of the planet is 39% land and 61% water. The rotational period of the planet is approximately 25 hours 14 minutes. Cities and Regions *Loonkerian City (Capital) **Loonkerian Outpost *''Eketha'uul'' *''Izh-skish'' Valley *New Austin *''Enuul'' Marsh History Klendth has a sparse animal and plant population, but is suitable for farming with many Federation plants. There is no native intelligent life on Klendth. Founded in the late 19th century, it was here that the Vulcan High Command set up the Loonkerian Outpost to study atmospheric conditions and test atmospheric modification apparatuses. The destruction of a Andorian colony in the neighboring system during the Romulan War left nearly 2,000 Andorian refugees homeless and without a ship capable of high-warp. As part of a peace agreement between Andoria and Vulcan made during the war, the refugees were offered an island subcontinent near the Vulcan outpost to call their new home. By that point, the research being done on the planet was not considered classified or dangerous if the Andorian Imperial Guard had gained access to the data. By the founding of the Federation in 2161, the planet had reached a population of 7,000 and less focus was put on the science outpost. As its commerce and trade grew, the population grew as well - and families and farmers began to move there. By the late 2180s, the population had jumped to nearly 80,000 inhabitants. In 2191, a major bio-engineering breakthrough was made by a team led by Dr. Seran - the invention of the Universal Atmospheric Element Compensator, which is considered the crowning contribution of the planet to Federation science to this day. Loonkerian City sprouted up around the Loonkerian Outpost, which is still operated by Civilian Federation Scientists. The Andorian settlement, which was located across the bay from the city, became known as Eketha'uul, a modification of the name of a resilient species of tree. By the 2230s, population growth had allowed further suburbs of the two cities to form, as the area became less divided along racial lines. Further populous cities include Izh-skish Valley, New Austin and Enuul Marsh, though all of the populated regions of the planet are situated in the same hemisphere. By the 2340s, the population had reached 300,000, although population growth slowed in the 2360s. A small orbital platform, jointly run by the local civilian representatives and Starfleet, was built in the 2310s. The orbital platform but was destroyed by the Jem'Hadar during the Dominion War. The building of a new orbital platform has been in the planning phase since 2376. As a Federation Colony, there is an elected Governor and Legislature on this world. The Governor serves in office for a four-year terms per election. The Legislature is elected on a rotational basis every three years. The Governor's Office Building is in Loonkerian City; however, the Legislative Building is located in Eketha'uul. External links *Klendth at Norvo Pico's Log Category:Planets